pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kintobor
Yoponot (talk) 17:37, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Edit Don't add the "Japanese" word, it's unnecessary. Energy ''X'' 17:03, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :No problem.Kintobor (talk) 17:03, November 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor ::Also, this is overdue, but the pages use Hepburn script for Pokémon names - don’t change them to the official romanizations. Those are only used for lists of Pokémon such as this one. PokémonGamer 04:09, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Reply Eh, just an element to drive the plot further. Nothing more than that. Energy ''X'' 22:57, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Heading Remember, the heading of "Dub changes" is actually "Dub differences". Please change that. Energy ''X'' 21:32, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Site Know that we cannot, not shall we be, that site. We have other qualities we should look after and maintain. Saying that we should be a perfect copy makes it look that we, here, are copying (read plagiarising) their articles. Energy ''X'' 16:01, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :This is not intended to be a “perfect copy” of Bulbapedia, this is indeed a different site so we can be much different and even better than them, in terms of formatting, information-wise accuracy, and so on. Yes, we do list official romanizations on the Pokémon lists (though we could also decide to list a parameter or something in the infobox for the official romanizations, the spot you are insisting on changing to the official romaji is used for Hepburn romaji, so please leave that as-is). PokémonGamer 20:44, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Tournament Hello! It's me TheWikiOddish. We are running a little bit low on participants for our upcoming Showdown Tournament and I wanted to ask if you want to join! It would be a BIG help so that we can even out the amount of people we get into this tournament, so please consider leaving a message on my talk board saying if your in or not. The tournament will start February and I hope you get this message. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 18:13, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Talk page Remember that the message you posted to was the bot, which won't reply. Thus, you should leave a message on my talk page instead. Energy ''X'' 21:57, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Reply Probably just to make the name sound more special. Also, I reverted your edit. In here, the Japanese names are translated into English ones when referring to episode names. Energy ''X'' 22:04, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :I get it.Kintobor (talk) 13:19, March 9, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor Uh alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:00, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Edit Mind that a Pokémon using a move it cannot learn is a mistake. In a later episode, it is explicitly mentioned how some Pokémon use moves they can't learn (like Riolu using Aura Sphere in DP episode). Energy ''X'' 14:49, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :I'm afraid that I must disagree with you, my friend. Anime is not the perfect copy of the games. If it was then it would have been mistake. But it is not so there is no mistake that in anime Pokémon know more moves than they do in the games.Kintobor (talk) 15:07, March 17, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor ::Regardless, it is a mistake. This is an oversight that should be noted. Besides, it is not like they don't do this mistake so often, and is treated as an exception. Energy ''X'' 16:20, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :::It is not an oversight at all. It is fully intentional. Anime is based upon the games but it doesn't have to be a perfect copy of them.Kintobor (talk) 17:47, March 17, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor Reminder Some user's might be inactive so you know and remember i'd ask either or https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/user_talk:Lordranged7 or https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/user_talk:Pok%C3%A9monGamer if Energy X isn't available alright so you know and everything if he doesn't reply...Trainer Micah (talk) 01:16, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Reply Well, from what I see, there are some, but not all, subbed episodes. You should go and find some anime watching sites. I can't give links, since that's against the rules. Also, you'd better be off asking such off-topic questions here. Energy ''X'' 13:04, March 22, 2019 (UTC) :Because the sites are supposedly illegal. I am not supposed to promote piracy, which is against the law. Energy ''X'' 14:06, March 22, 2019 (UTC) : : :How can you be completely sure that they are illegal? What if it is just a rumor that they are illegal?Kintobor (talk) 14:07, March 22, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor :: ::Read https://pokemon.fandom.com/d/g to get a great look of what he means via piracy rules we all have to obey certain rules otherwise consequences happen ...-Trainer Micah (talk) 14:09, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Message Please use this platform to discuss such things. Energy ''X'' 20:37, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Episodes #Use this to discuss with other people about such topics. I have other things to attend to. #I haven't seen subbed episodes of that season yet. Know that obtaining the original episodes AND translating them is a very long process, especially when there's dozens of episodes involved. Energy ''X'' 17:13, August 4, 2019 (UTC) As said before, either use Discussions or Discord, take your pick. Energy ''X'' 11:55, August 5, 2019 (UTC)